


Daredevil in Disguise

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, New York, New York City, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tom is a peach, Tom's peach, Vaginal Sex, reader is loving the assets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You see the live feed of Tom in that infernal Daredevil costume.  And man does it your engines revving.  You insist that Tom bring the costume home for so you can appreciate him in all his glory.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Daredevil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that Daredevil costume did things to me. To a lot of people. This is a short little pure smutty, where is the plot story all about how that man’s well endowed “assets” looked in that costume. I have no shame.

You scrolled your phone for about the twentieth time in the last two minutes. Tom told you to watch at the Betrayal Instagram after the show. Tom spoke of a special Halloween surprise tonight but nothing more. And the teaser posted online gave no insights.

“Come on!” you growled at the phone in your hand. As if on cure, a live feed popped up. “It’s about time.” You flopped onto the bed, phone in hand. Eddie exited first, wearing a skintight Captain America costume. You giggled at how he held the shield in front of him, covering his crotch. Zawe came out next, looking stunning in her blonde wig and Captain Marvel get up. You waited with bated breath for Tom to exit. The crowds cheered as the stage door opened and Tom and Charlie emerged dressed as Daredevil and Loki.

“Oh, my fucking GOD!” you yelled out loud into the apartment. Tom looked like sin in his Daredevil costume. As he stood there, you realized the costume left little to the imagination, causing yours to run wild.

Your arousal grew as Tom walked around signing playbills. You saw one particular part of his anatomy accentuated. “Someone has been doing his squats.” you muttered as your hand traced the inside of your thigh.

You watched with continued growing lust until the stream ended. You opened your message app and shot off a quick message.

_That costume is too tight. You can see everything._

You smiled as you waited for Tom’s reply.

_I don’t know what you mean, darling. My costume fit just fine. :winking emoji:_

_Just how many fans fainting out there with you parading around like an exhibitionist?_

_There is only one fan I care about. How did you like the show?_

_Bring the suit home and I will show you. _

Tom sent a smiling emoji, and you tossed the phone onto the bed, all sorts of naughty ideas of what you would do once Tom arrived home danced through your head. As you realized it would take ages for Tom to finish packing up and make the car trip from the theater to home, you moaned in frustration. You edged yourself by sliding your hand to draw languid circles across your clit. Not enough to orgasm but perfect at making you lust for the touch of Tom’s skillful fingers.

Before too long, the front door slammed shut.

“Thomas!” you called out.

“Don’t come out, darling. I will be in a moment.”

You settled back down onto the bed. Tom entered a few minutes later, resplendent in his Daredevil outfit. You stood from the bed.

“How do I look?” Tom held his arms out. Even decked out as the Devil from Hell’s Kitchen, he couldn’t hide his Loki. You smiled as you circled Tom, surveying the view.

“Someone has been working out.” you commented as you run a nail along one of Tom’s biceps. His breath hitched, and you knew Tom was yours for the taking.

“One should always keep in shape.” he retorted, his eyes following you narrowed and suspicious.

“Speaking of shape, your ass…” you punctuated your words with a smack to Tom’s right ass cheek. “… is a peach.” Tom jumped at the unexpected impact. The cracking sound reverberating against the walls of the apartment.

You grinned as you snaked your arms around his waist to cup his hardening cock through the thin fabric. “And this…” you palmed him as his head fell back with a groan. “… is mine.”

Tom whipped around and pulled you into a crushing kiss. His tongue tasted of espresso and chocolate. He pressed his hips against yours as he walked the two of you back. Your shoulders hit the wall hard but you don’t stop. You reached your arms up around Tom’s neck to pull him deeper. Tom hitched your knee up and stepped between your legs.

You bucked your hips into him, needy for friction and release. Tom rutted against you too. You slid your hands down to grip his ass, pulling him into you.

“Oh god!” you moaned as you felt your release growing. Tom grunted against you before pulling away.

“The costume is rented, darling. You will make me lose my deposit.” Tom said breathless with a devious grin.

You chuckled at the word “deposit”. “Then by all means, allow me to rid you of this…” you slid your hand up to grasp the zipper, pulling it down slow. “… encumbrance.”

Tom lifted the Daredevil mask and placed on the nearby table. “Borrowed from Charlie.”

“Remind me to thank him later.” you muttered as you tugged the face cowl off of Tom’s face as Tom pulled at the arms. The upper half of the costume fell around Tom’s waist as you pulled the two of you onto the bed.

“Darling. I never knew you were into costumes.” Tom groaned as he pulled at your shorts and panties, discarding them somewhere in the dark. “Otherwise, I would have brought Loki home ages ago.“ he licked his lips before pushing your legs apart.

You gasped as Tom’s teeth nipped at your inner thigh while his arm snaked up to your hips, holding you steady. “Please.” you pleaded as Tom moved his lips at a languid pace, denying your pleasure.

“Ah, not until I say so.” Tom growled into you, pushing you into the mattress to assert his dominance.

“Just fuck me already!” you yelled in frustration. You needed him, his cock like you needed oxygen. The long nights of performance took its toll on your sex life for both of you. You were in no mood for teasing tonight. You sat up and pulled your tank over your head, revealing no bra.

Tom popped off the bed and pulled at the waist of the costume. You tilted your head to gaze as the flimsy fabric slipped from his hips to expose his bare ass. Your fingers found your clit. Tom allowed the red and black fabric to pool at his ankles, pulling it off entirely with his feet.

“Naughty girl. Starting without me.” He placed himself again between your legs, pushing your hand out of the way.

He captured your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking hard. The flame of arousal ran through your body, settling deep into your core. Tom gave his cock a few pumps with his hand before teasing your slit with the tip. He plunged into you at a slow pace, eliciting a deep guttural groan as he filled you.

“Fuck…!” you left out as your head fell back.

“God, I have missed this!” Tom panted as he thrusted slow but urgent. You bucked your hips to match his rhythm, his pubic bone grazing across your nerves.

You reached to grab Tom’s ass, digging in your nails and pulling him deeper. Your orgasm teetering on the edge.

“So close.”

“Cum for me.” Tom urged as he thrusted with vigor. You wormed a hand between the two of you to reach your clit.

You rubbed as Tom continued to chase his own release inside you. Within a few moments, you groaned as your sight went white. Your pussy clenched around Tom and his mouth fell agape.

“Fuck, darling!” A few thrusts later, Tom collapsed as he cums, spilling inside you.

Before long, the only sound in the apartment is the deep and even breaths of both Tom and you.

-

The next morning, you wake to find Tom’s side of the bed empty and cold. He heard clanging in the other room. You located your shorts and top from the night before and pull them on as the aroma of coffee and bacon filled the air.

“I would have expected you would sleep in. After all that exertion and heavy breathing last night.”

Tom laughed. “You know it takes more than one round to wear me out.”

You smiled as you snuck a piece of bacon off the plate. Tom slapped your hand with the spatula but he was too late.

“You snooze you lose.” you popped the piece into your mouth with a smug smile. Tom leaned over to give a quick peck to your lips.

“You taste delicious.” Tom cooed as he sampled the grease of the bacon from your lips. You reciprocated the kiss, pulling him deeper.

“You taste of coffee.” you retorted as you pulled away. Tom smiled as he returned to the stove. You run your hands down from his shoulders before cupping his ass. Tom swatted at you again with the spatula, missing again. You spied the discarded Daredevil suit crumpled at the foot of the bed.

“When do you have to return the suit?”

“Not until Friday. Why?” Tom’s brow furrowed as he caught a glint in your eye.

You give his ass a hard smack; the sound cracking through the air. Tom glanced over his shoulder as he sees you sauntered back. You slide off your shorts as you reached the bedroom, tossing them on the floor. “I thought you might be up for round two.”

Tom flicked the oven off before following you into the bedroom. He tugged at his underwear as he hustled behind you. The bacon burned in the pan but more pressing matters needed tending to by Tom.


End file.
